Travis
Travis Michael Chamberlain is a main and major character of Decree. He serves as a protagonist. Travis is Chaz's most trusted child and he was always his favorite child. Travis '''is a member of the '''Chamberlain Family History Pre-Season In the first episode of the Pre-Season Travis is shown to be a young child and his father is teaching him how to use his magic. He then feels frustrated because he feels he is wasting his father's time. Season One In Season One Chaz reveals to Travis and only Travis that he is having a daughter with an unnamed witch. Travis then looks highly confused and then questions his father "How is this possible?" After Elizabeth's birth, Chaz puts his trust in Travis to keep his daughter safe until he has made California a safer place for her. Season Two In Season Two in the beginning Travis begins to tell Elizabeth stories about her birth and often called her names like "Princess" and "Littlest Witch". At some point in the season Chaz is reunited with his daughter and he says to Travis that he is happy to see his daughter but also heart-broken that he hasn't been there for her. Season Three Travis takes Elizabeth to see Chaz after the second war between Witches, Werewolves and Vampires. Personality Travis is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". Physical Appearance Travis is a handsome man who stands about 5'11" in height, and has a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair which appeared to have darkened slightly in the fourth season, with hazel brown eyes. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be 23 or 24 years old. He is older than his brothers Thomas and Chris. Travis in the present day is consistently well-dressed. His wardrobe typically consists of a dress jacket, dress shoes, dress pants, shirt and sometimes a tie. This continues his trend of dressing well throughout the centuries. As a human, he wore more simplistic clothing, along with the other males in his family. But ever since he and his family journeyed to Europe, it seems he upgraded his attire to clothing indicative of a nobleman. Travis has also worn different hairstyles in keeping with the times. Powers and Abilities Travis has the standard powers/abilities of an non-original witch Weaknesses Travis has the typical weaknesses of an non-original witch Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain "Elizabeth doesn't need me. She needs her father." ''— Travis to Chaz Travis his Elizabeth's Paternal Older Half-Brother. Travis was made aware of the baby's birth by their father. He was the first to know and the first to accept the baby. He loves her dearly and protects her as if she was his own. Name * The meaning of the name '''Travis' is: Crossing; crossroads; toll gate. In use as both a surname and a first name. Famous Bearers: American country music stars Randy Travis and Travis Tritt. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. * Category:Supernatural Category:Witch Category:Pure-Bred